


The Boy in the Vents

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fitz saves the day, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Deke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Jemma walks into her room of the lighthouse and finds a surprise.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Boy in the Vents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess10/gifts).



> For Jess10, I hope you like it!

It had all started one day when Jemma walked into her room on the Lighthouse and found a little boy going through her things. After being sent to the future and struggling to find her team, this was not surprising but it did put her on edge. "Excuse me?" She asked sharply. "Are you looking for something?"

The little boy turned quickly and looked at her with wide eyes. "Meal time isn't over yet." He questioned.

"How did you get in here?" She asked another question having not gotten an answer for the first one. The boy seemed smart for his age if he knew he could dig around in someone's room during meal time.

The boy guiltily pointed to the open vent and looked at the ground.

"Do you often sneak into other people's rooms?" She asked but her voice turned from being stern and intimidating to soft and gentle. The boy was dirty and small. He looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in weeks. 

"What? No, I just... you're different. You and your friends are weird. I wanted to see why." The boy replied, seeming far too intelligent for his age.

"Where are your parents?" She was very curious as she watched the boy. She felt an odd connection with him and she didn't know why.

"My mom died...and my dad got sent away." He shrugged. "But you can't tell anyone. No one knows. Well some vendors do."

"You're all alone?" She frowned. Her heart broke for the little boy. He was so young and already fighting for his life.

He shrugged.

"Do you have food?" 

"Yeah. I get scraps and sometimes I can get an orange from a vendor." He said confidently.

"Oh darling, let me help you. You can stay here with me and I'll bring you some food and anything you need." She told him gently and patted the spot next to her. She felt a need to care for him and help him. He was lost and alone and she knew she had to do something. "My friends and I can help you."

He looked at her hesitantly. "I don't have credits. I don't even have a monitor yet." He held up his arm to show her.

"That's okay. You don't have to give us anything." She promised.

"Okay…" He murmured.

"Okay." She smiled. "I'm Jemma."

"I'm Deke." He said and sat next to her.

Over the next few weeks Deke stayed with Jemma and met the team. They said they were from the past but he didn't believe that. They were weird though. They kept waiting for something called a Fitz. Deke didn't really understand but he enjoyed spending time with Jemma. He even was able to help them because he knew all the vents, at the least the ones he could fit in and he eavesdropped a lot. 

Everything changed though when Fitz arrived. Deke was sitting in Jemma's room when the door opened and he saw a man. Due to his previous situation he was quick to react and before the man could spot him he ran into the vent and closed it. He watched through the gaps as the man walked in followed by Jemma. He grabbed his multi tool from his pocket ready to hurt the man if he tried to hurt her. She was so nice to him and he wouldn't let anything happen go her.

"Deke?" Jemma called softly as she walked into the room with Fitz. "You can come out. This is Fitz." She touched his arm before going and crouching by the vent. 

Deke was hesitant. Maybe the man was making her say that. He watched her carefully and saw the way she touched his arm. She must trust him then. He wasn't completely convinced but he hesitantly opened the vent when she crouched by it. He looked at Fitz before he protectively stood in front of Jemma holding out the screwdriver on his multi tool. Even though Jemma seemed to trust him, that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt them. "Who are you?" He said as firmly as his little voice could.

Fitz was extremely surprised as a boy climbed out of the vent and threatened him with a screwdriver. "Who are you? Jemma?"

Jemma carefully took the multi tool from Deke's hand and set it aside. She wrapped her arm around his middle and pulled him close. "This is Fitz...my boyfriend." She said gently. "He's going to save us."

Deke automatically relaxed as Jemma pulled him close. Over the last few weeks he'd come to love being close to her. She was like a second mother to him. He was still wary of Fitz even as he relaxed but nodded. "Are you gonna save me too?" He looked at Fitz with big eyes. He felt fear grow inside of him as he realized that there was a chance Fitz would take Jemma away.

Fitz was once again surprised. The question was heavy and he felt uncertain until he looked at Jemma. She was so gentle and kind with him and it made his heart flutter. Fitz knelt down getting onto Deke's level. "Yes. I will save you too."

Deke looked at Jemma then back at Fitz. He seemed to mean it and it made Deke happy. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Fitz. "Thank you." He murmured and giggled as he felt Jemma wrap her arms around both of them. He felt safe with them and he couldn't wait to go to the past. Everything seemed to fall into place and he would no longer have to be Deke, the boy in the vents but Deke, the boy who was saved.


End file.
